


Cap's Christmas Memory Maker

by flewintotheice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Steve tries to make things better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/pseuds/flewintotheice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap wants to do something for his team for their first real Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap's Christmas Memory Maker

After the battle of New York, Steve spent some time reading through all the files Fury had given him to go through. Most of them were files on his former Commandos and people he’d known back during the War. But a few were on his current team now. He found out so many things… things he hadn’t known and sometimes wish he’d never found out because it made him want to do things a good person shouldn’t want to do.

He found out, for instance, that Tony was often left alone on holidays, with only the servants to cater to him or take him to places. Howard and Maria left money for gifts but were mostly absent in their only son’s life. The older Tony got, the less time they spent with him until most holidays for Tony were spent in drunken stupors with men and women he’d never remember the next day.

Bruce didn’t have much of a family life at all, his father an abusive bastard who treated Bruce terribly and made him believe he was a monster long before Bruce ever got into studying the serum that turned him into Hulk. No wonder the man thought the worst of himself. There were no Christmas celebrations as a child and what few there were, they were often interrupted with drinking and visits by the police.

Clint didn’t come from a much better background; an abusive father and brother, living the life of a carny. He’d almost gotten himself executed by SHIELD before they’d recruited him, it looked like, and Coulson had taken the job of handler and saved Barton from more than just his past.

Tasha… life in the Red Room didn’t leave time for holidays or family or celebrations of any kind. Of them all, Steve felt worse for her. She descended from the last royal family of Russia and yet she’d been used, trained, brainwashed, and turned out by the country she’d called home. But then Clint and Coulson had saved her and while she was far from ever being whole again, she was better.

And then there was Coulson himself. Recovering from what should have been a fatal stab wound, his true condition hidden from the Avengers for months before Tony had found out and they’d cornered Fury, demanding the truth. Steve had been close to killing Fury himself, knowing the pain and devastation Clint and Tasha had been through believing their handler dead.

But now… now it was going to be their first Christmas in New York since the battle with Loki. In that time, Tony had gone up against the Mandarin, destroyed all his suits (or so the press thought), and had the arc reactor removed as well as the shrapnel the reactor had been there for in the first place. He and Pepper had gone their separate ways only a couple of months ago; about the same time Thor had been called back to Earth to go up against something called a Dark Elf. They’d learned Loki had died in that battle, but he’d died a hero, according to Thor, redeeming himself in the end.

And then there was Steve himself… him and Tasha… as they’d gone up against a man from their separate pasts… the Winter Soldier whom they’d discovered was James Barnes, a man who should have been dead but, even now, was still recovering from all the brainwashing and training he’d undergone as well.

And now… it was Christmas… and Steve wanted to make things as peaceful and memorable as possible. With the help of Tony’s AI, Jarvis, Steve was able to find the biggest tree possible and had it delivered to the Tower penthouse while everyone had been out and about. The bots helped him decorate everything and Jarvis had ordered food and presents and then helped Steve put together a music loop of Christmas songs from the past and present.

At six that night, Christmas Eve, Jarvis sent out a call to the team, that they all needed to report to the penthouse immediately, but giving out no further information. By the time everyone arrived, Steve had finished cooking a feast big enough for an army (or on Asgardian and a few mortals) which included a 26lb roast turkey, a 15 lb ham, along with dressing, potatoes, vegetables, and plenty of desserts. The fireplace was blazing and the tree was lit.

Steve smiled as the team all stepped out of the elevator and stopped short, glancing between the tree surrounded by presents and their team leader, dressed in blue jeans, a red shirt, and a blue apron, a tentative smile on his face.

"I know nothing can make up for all our pasts and the things we didn’t get to enjoy as kids, but, I wanted to give us all the chance to… make new memories… better memories.. Merry Christmas…."

They laughed and ate, opened presents, sang to Christmas songs, danced, and even had a couple of drinks. 

At midnight, Coulson left with Tasha and Clint, the three of them thanking Steve, hugging him as they left. James was next, heading back to SHIELD where he was living for the time being, and thanking Steve for the type of Christmas they’d never been able to have as kids.

Bruce helped him finish cleaning up the kitchen before quietly thanking him for what he hoped would be the start of better memories for them all. A welcome hug followed and then Bruce headed to his own floor to get some sleep. 

Thor took with him the painting Steve had done of the brothers together, thanking Steve for the opportunity to celebrate the mortal holiday with them all.

That left Tony who Steve found out on the balcony, holding a glass in his hand and glancing out across the city. Steve turned off the lights in the living room and stepped out on the balcony to join him.

"You did good, Cap," Tony said quietly, turning to face the younger man. "Thanks for all of this."

"You’re welcome," Steve answered, resting his hands on the railing as he looked out across the city himself. His breath caught but he didn’t move as he felt Tony’s hand rest against his own a moment later.

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas, Tony…."


End file.
